El infierno más oscuro y el abismo más profundo
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Había terminado. Todo había terminado. Percy estaba muerto. Muerto. Percy estaba muerto. Porque no, esta vez él no iba a volver, y comparado con eso, cruzar el Tártaro completamente sola y desarmada parecía fácil, porque sin él, la vida no era más que el infierno más profundo y el abismo más oscuro.


**Les juro que no quería escribir esto. De verdad que no. La idea me la dio originalmente un amigo, y me resistí a escribirla con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que, claro, las imágenes mentales fueron mucho más poderosas que mi convicción.**

 **No me hago responsable de lágrimas a partir de ahora... Me siento demasiado malvada...**

* * *

 ** _El infierno más profundo y el abismo más oscuro_**

* * *

Había terminado. Todo había terminado. Percy estaba muerto. Muerto. Percy estaba muerto.

Las palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Percy había muerto.

Después de la guerra contra Cronos, después de haber cruzado el Tártaro juntos, después de haber derrotado a Gea, después de haberse casado apenas dos años antes… Percy había muerto.

Uno pensaría que la muerte del tan afamado héroe del Olimpo llegaría durante una batalla contra algún titán o con... La verdad, Annabeth siempre había evitado pensar en ese momento, en el momento del final; es decir, sabía que llegaría, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que llegaría mucho después, cuando tuvieran hijos y nietos, y fueran dos ancianos sentados en el parque, no entonces, cuando sólo tenían historias sobre batallas compartidas. Se merecían eso al menos, ¿o no?

Al parecer no, pensó amargamente, con algo que era casi rabia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas necias que se negaban a marcharse.

Iba vestida de negro, un vestido elegante y discreto, el cabello recogido en una seria coleta alta, rubias ondas de cabello rodeándole los hombros, pero nada de ello le parecía importante cuando sus ojos se dirigían al cuerpo que sabía descansaba dentro de la mortaja verde agua frente a ella.

Muerto. Su esposo, su confidente, su amigo, aquél con quien había peleado codo con codo tantas, tantas veces… muerto.

Reprimió un sollozo, mientras las primeras de sus incontenibles lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Había muerto. Había muerto por protegerla a ella.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… Habían estado en la calle, cerca de una tienda de mortales, riendo y bromeando como lo jóvenes que eran hasta que, como siempre, había ocurrido algo que les recordara que no eran simples jóvenes.

La primera empusa había aparecido al cruzar una esquina; a ésa pronto se le habían sumado otras dos, que habían intentado rodear a la pareja de semidioses.

Ése ni siquiera había sido el problema. Percy y ella habían derrotado a esos tres remedos de monstruo en poco menos de diez minutos.

Pero entonces, justo cuando Annabeth se había vuelto para mirar a Percy, el chico había percibido a un cuarto monstruo por el rabillo del ojo, justo detrás de Annabeth.

Se había adelantado de inmediato y la había empujado hacia un lado sin siquiera pensárselo, levantando a _Anaklusmus_ en el aire por última vez.

Tan pronto la bestia había visualizado a Percy, dos dardos mortíferos habían sido disparados de su cola, golpeando a Percy de lleno en el pecho justo antes de que la espada del chico lo atravesara, convirtiéndolo en una nube de polvo blancuzco y devolviéndolo al Tártaro.

Pero a qué precio… a qué horrible, imposible precio… El veneno de la mantícora ya había entrado en el tracto sanguíneo de Percy, y mientras Annabeth le ofrecía un cubo de ambrosía frenéticamente, ella no había podido dejar de hacer cálculos mentales sobre el tiempo que les quedaba.

No iba a lograrlo; sencillamente era imposible salvarlo, el intentar resultaba inútil, vano. Era imposible salvar a quien le debía la vida; imposible salvar a la persona a quien quería casi más que a ella misma.

Ambos lo sabían. El odiado, temido y tantas veces evitado momento de la separación finalmente había llegado. Las Moiras habían cortado el hilo.

Habían sobrevivido a tanto… a tanto para que finalmente fuera una mantícora la que pusiera el punto final a su historia.

Una mantícora, un monstruo que ya los había separado una vez, años antes, si bien ahora Annabeth no podía sólo cruzar el país y tomar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros para recuperar a Percy.

Porque lo habría hecho.

Si todo hubiera sido tan fácil como cruzar Estados Unidos y cargar al mundo… ¡Por Zeus, incluso el Tártaro lucía como un lugar amistoso mientras miraba el cuerpo de Percy, mientras sus hermosos ojos aguamarina perdían la luz de la vida a cada segundo que pasaba!

Pero entonces Percy la había sacado de sus pensamientos tomando la mano izquierda de la semidiosa entre las suyas, temblorosas y manchadas de sangre. Y le había sonreído, con dulzura, con cariño, con dolor. "Asegúrate de que no babee esta vez" consiguió mascullar antes de que ese fino rayo de luz finalmente se extinguiera de sus ojos.

Y justo así, tan rápida y tan inopinadamente lo habían perdido. Ella al amor de su vida y el mundo a un héroe.

Ahora… ahora se encontraba vestida de negro, en plena ceremonia luctuosa, a punto de decirle adiós a ese chico por última vez.

Se había determinado por que el funeral fuera a las faldas de la Colina Mestiza, en el mundo mortal, junto al campamento, a ese lugar al que Percy había amado tanto, pero aún al alcance de los mortales, para que Sally, Paul, y su familia política pudieran encontrarse ahí, tal y como Percy hubiera querido.

Ensimismada como estaba, apenas reconoció la voz de Tyson cuando lo escuchó acercarse a su espalda, llorando y gritando como un desquiciado.

Volteó sobre su hombro izquierdo lentamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cíclope, cuyo llanto hacía que lo que fuera que estaba diciendo le resultara incomprensible, aunque quizás lo correcto fuera decir que su propio dolor apenas le permitía darse cuenta de lo enrojecido que estaba el ojo del cíclope y del sufrimiento que su voz delataba.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto sus ansias por alejarse de Tyson y de todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a pesarle.

Claro que entendía que todos estaban sufriendo la pérdida de Percy, claro que entendía _eso_ , pero muy sinceramente, ella sólo quería estar sola. Ya estaba ella sufriendo lo suficiente como para escuchar el llanto y el dolor de los demás.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Sally Jackson se adelantó de entre la multitud hacia ellos. Llevaba los párpados hinchados de llorar y profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, pero de alguna forma parecía más serena que la propia Annabeth.

–Tyson, cariño –murmuró sordamente, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el cíclope mientras Annabeth le lanzaba una mirada de profundo agradecimiento; Sally sólo asintió comprensivamente–. Ven conmigo.

Y así, Sally lo apartó de ella, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Ésa era la madre de Percy, la mujer que había sacrificado todo por su hijo, y que también era de alguna forma la única figura materna que Tyson había conocido, sin importar lo mucho que ella misma estuviera sufriendo en ese momento no podía –o más bien no debía– olvidar el hecho de que ésa era la madre de Percy, y que el dolor de esa mujer debía ser incluso peor que el suyo propio.

Pero no podía hacerlo. En el nombre del Olimpo, apenas conseguía recordar su nombre completo en ese momento, ¿cómo iba a recordarse el ser empática?

Justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por haber dejado que Sally se encargara de Tyson en lugar de haberlo hecho ella, Ella aterrizó al lado de la mlrtal y alejó a Tyson de ella murmurando algo suavemente, dejando a Sally sola con Paul nuevamente. Paul rodeó los hombros de su esposa y, finalmente sola, Sallyy buscó refugio en la curva de su cuello.

Entonces Annabeth fue consciente otra vez de la voz de Quirón en la distancia. Levantó sus empañados ojos por primera vez en lo que parecía ser una eternidad y los llevó hasta su viejo maestro.

De pie sobre un púlpito colocado estratégicamente en medio de la multitud y frente a la mortaja de Percy, delante del cual se encontraba Annabeth, estaba Quirón. Por primera vez el rostro del viejo centauro delataba sus cientos de años, su rostro de un pálido grisáceo, como el color de la ceniza, sus ojos hundidos y su voz apagada.

Fue en ese momento en que la suave y distante voz de Quirón se detuvo, y fue precedida por algunos distantes aplausos. Annabeth ni siquiera estaba segura acerca de qué era lo que Quirón había estado diciendo; algo sobre el heroísmo y la valentía, eso seguro.

Miró con ojos vacíos cómo Quirón se dirigía hacia el señor D., que a pesar de que llevaba una lata de refresco dietético en la mano derecha no había equivocado el nombre de Percy al momento de dar su discurso.

Las miradas de los asistentes se volvieron a ella con expectación. Tragó saliva lentamente.

Claro, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Querían que ella diera un discurso, un discurso acerca de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida. Un discurso acerca de la persona que había sacrificado su vida por ella.

Era una hija de Atenea, por todos los dioses. Era sólo un discurso. Las letras se le daban bien, se dijo, aunque ni siquiera podía creérselo.

Eso sencillamente no era sólo un discurso, y aunque lo hubiera sido, no era capaz de pensar en nada que decir sin correr el peligro de ponerse a llorar.

Lentamente se dirigió al estrado, sus ojos fijos en las puntas de sus zapatos negros, enterrando las uñas firmemente en las palmas de sus manos.

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos de por lo menos trescientas personas fijos en ella, pero todo lo que Annabeth podía sentir era vacío. Se aclaró la garganta, dejando caer la mirada en los asistentes, uno por uno.

Suponía que esa masa de semidioses era algo curioso de ver, aunque realmente no le importaba. En la multitud se entremezclaban playeras moradas y anaranjadas junto con trajes oscuros y vestidos negros, cabelleras negras, castañas y rubias; ojos azules, cafés oscuros y casi negros. No había nada que compartieran todos; salvo por el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

A su izquierda veía a Piper, que lloraba quedamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de Jason, quien tenía los labios tan apretados que Annabeth casi creía que se abriría el interior de alguno de la boca. Junto a ellos, Hazel lloraba en voz baja, tomada de a mano de Frank a quien por una vez le daba igual lo que los romanos a su espalda pensaran de él y sollozaba con fuerza.

A su derecha, Leo rodeaba los hombros de Calipso, quien lloraba abrazándose a él.

Tras ellos se extendían las cabañas de Hefesto, Hermes –entre quienes le costó reconocer a Connor y Travis Stoll, pues por una vez no llevaban esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios, sino que parecían serios, sus ojos vueltos al suelo– y Ares, junto con varios romanos y una columna que mezclaba a los pegasos del establo, entre los que destacaban Blackjack y Arión, que daban coces al suelo con fuerza, removiéndose una y otra vez en sus lugares.

Por un momento a Annabeth casi le habría gustado poder hablar con ellos y prometerles que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de que Percy ya no estuviera ahí nada iba a pasarles, pero sencillamente no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacer eso.

Junto a Blackjack, la señorita O'Leary, una difusa mancha negra, sollozaba, golpeando el piso con sus patas delanteras y lanzando ya aullidos adoloridos, ya ladridos suplicantes.

Junto a la cabaña Hefesto distinguió su propia cabaña, en donde destacó a Malcolm, que la miraba con lástima. Ni siquiera pudo sostener la mirada de sus hermanos.

Del lado derecho de los pegasos se extendía otra columna de espíritus de la naturaleza: ninfas, dríadas, nereidas y sátiros. Todo el consejo de Sabios Ungulados estaba ahí, notó con un dolor sordo.

Entre ellos se fijó sobre todo en Grover, que rodeaba los hombros de Enebro lanzado balidos nerviosos y cargados de dolor, sin poder tener las patas de cabra quietas, golpeando el suelo con furia.

Junto a él vio al entrenador Hedge, que imitaba las maneras de Grover, aferrando la mano izquierda de Mellie con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. En el brazo derecho, Mellie sostenía al hijo de ambos, la expresión de la ninfa una de infinita tristeza.

Del lado izquierdo de la mortaja se extendía una columna de Cazadoras con sus arcos tensados, entre las que destacaba Thalia, sus labios apretados firmemente en una fina línea idéntica a la de Jason, si Annabeth se detenía a pensarlo, como si mantener ese distante estoicismo de sus rostros les estuviera costando cada gramo del autocontrol que poseían, y lo estuvieran manteniendo sólo porque tenían una reputación que conservar, cuando todo lo que verdaderamente querían era encerrarse en un cuarto y tirarse a llorar.

Artemisa estaba posicionada justo al lado de su teniente, su rostro oscurecido y severo.

Paralela a las Cazadoras se extendía una columna idéntica constituida por los hijos de Apolo, sus arcos tensados y apuntando hacia el cielo, lo mismo que las Cazadoras, a quienes miraban de frente.

Justo frente Artemisa se encontraba su hermano, Apolo, cuyo sol no parecía haber querido salir esa tarde, pues el valle completo se hallaba oscurecido por nubarrones negros.

Paseando sus vacíos ojos entre la multitud un poco más distinguió a Reyna, enfundada en su severa toga morada, portando su armadura perfectamente, sus facciones completamente estoicas, aunque la fina línea en que se habían convertido sus labios y sus ojos oscuros denotaban el dolor que sentía. Junto a ella, Annabeth se sorprendió al ver a Nico di Angelo, de quien no había tenido noticias en un buen rato, aferrando la mano de la pretora como si le costara trabajo el mero hecho de mantenerse de pie, sus facciones mucho más pálidas de lo habitual.

En otras circunstancias, eso le habría llamado la atención, pero en ese momento…. Sencillamente todo lo que podía sentir era vacío, como si una grieta enrome se hubiera abierto en su pecho y se estuviera llevando todos sus sentimientos a lo más profundo del Tártaro.

Incluso los dioses se encontraban ahí, como ya atestiguaban Artemisa y Apolo.

Quizás no todos, pero por lo menos sí los Doce Olímpicos y buena parte de los dioses menores, que se encontraban esparcidos aquí y allá junto a los respectivos integrantes de sus cabañas, ya que al ser Percy un semidiós griego habían optado por su versión más antigua.

Con un doloroso tirón en el pecho se fijó en Poseidón, que al lado de Ella y Tyson lucía pálido, sus labios secos y sus ojos hundidos, con la mirada perdida, aunque Annabeth estaba segura de que hacía sólo un instante había estado mirando a Sally –que por fin lloraba quedamente rodeada por los brazos de Paul– debatiéndose entre acercarse a ella o no, para finalmente quedarse de pie en donde estaba.

Más a la derecha veía a su madre, Atenea, enfundada en una impecable túnica blanca, su rubio cabello recogido en un severo chongo alto, sus facciones tan serias y frías que casi parecía una de sus estatuas de mármol blanco.

Entonces Annabeth cayó en la cuenta de la figura que sollozaba directamente a la izquierda de Atenea.

«Afrodita», se dijo a sí misma.

Portando una agraciada y muy elegante túnica roja, la diosa del amor lloraba suavemente, y Annabeth no pudo sino notar con cierta vaguedad el hecho de que a pesar de las silentes lágrimas que resbalaban por los perfectos pómulos de la diosa, su maquillaje lucía perfectamente.

Por un momento, Annabeth incluso se preguntó qué era lo que murmuraba entre dientes mientras se golpeaba el pecho con suavidad, antes de finalmente decidir que de seguro serían lamentos del estilo "Tenían una vida por delante" y "Eran mi mejor pareja desde Helena y Paris".

A su lado, y frente a todos los campistas de la quinta cabaña del campamento se encontraba Ares, vestido como un motociclista, con una llamativa chamarra de cuero, en su rostro una mueca de burla que habría enfuriado a Annabeth en otro momento, pero que en ese instante sólo le provocaba indiferencia y apatía.

Se fijó también en Clarisse y en Rachel –quienes se habían vuelto relativamente cercanas tras el término de la guerra–, sus expresiones tan oscurecidas como las de la propia Thalia.

Con algo de agradecimiento notó que por una vez Clarisse no la miraba con burla, sino que lo hacía con mudo apoyo, como si quisiera decirle que entendía su dolor y que sabía que cualquier palabra era inútil. A su lado sobresalía la menuda figura de Rachel, su largo y rizado cabello rojizo recogido por un pañuelo grisáceo.

En las orillas de la multitud distinguió a varios dioses más, a Hefesto, junto a Iris –quien iba enfundada en un sencillo vestido azul oscuro y que lucía una sincera expresión de dolor en el rostro–, a Hécate, que llevaba un vestido morado oscuro y aunque no parecía demasiado afectada se había tomado la molestia de al menos lucir apenada.

Incluso, y con cierta sorpresa notó a Zeus, que rodeaba los hombros de Hera, ambos con expresiones serias y estoicas, como si no supieran cuál de los dos era el verdadero responsable de que hubo eran terminado ahí en primer lugar.

A su lado se encontraba Deméter, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho, luciendo más que dispuesta a meterse en una pelea.

Al lado de la diosa de la cosecha se erguía Perséfone, su larga y bella túnica color vino oscuro revoloteando alrededor de sus talones, tomada firmemente de la mano de Hades, que muy sinceramente parecía incómodo, aunque Annabeth se preguntó si eso no se debía a que estuviera considerando lo patético del hecho de que alguien que había evadido la muerte tantas veces antes finalmente hubiera caído por algo que un mestizo de doce años ya había dominado en ocasiones anteriores.

Quizás sencillamente se trataba de que Percy había agotado toda la suerte que la Moiras podían conceder.

Annabeth ni siquiera podía molestarse ante esas ancianas que finalmente habían cortado el hilo.

Durante una milésima de segundo incluso le pareció reconocer a Tánatos y a Cupido entre la gente, que la miraban comprensivamente, casi con lástima, como si entendieran que el amor perdido era el más profundo de los dolores, pero desaparecieron en un instante y ella supuso que los había imaginado.

Con una punzada de dolor notó a su propia familia.

Los gemelos contaban ya dieciocho años e iban vestidos con trajes idénticos, con el color de sus corbatas como único distintivo.

A pesar de lo símiles que resultaban, a Annabeth siempre le había resultado de lo más sencillo diferenciarlos, y aun a esa distancia reconoció al chico de la corbata fucsia como Mathew, mientras que el de la corbata roja sin dudas era Bobby.

Su padre, Frederick, llevaba un traje bastante parecido, aunque de un gris oscuro, mismo que combinaba con una corbata azul rey. Con el brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de su madrastra, Danya, que lucía un serio vestido negro azulado, su corto cabello rojo suelto, rozando sus hombros con cada soplo del viento.

Sin embargo, y si debía ser honesta, de entre esa multitud que reunía a varios cientos de semidioses, dioses, mortales y espíritus, aquella persona que más dolor le hacía sentir era la propia Hestia.

La diosa de la familia se había aparecido como una niña de entre quince o dieciséis años, el cabello trenzado hacia su lado derecho, con un sencillo y discreto vestido blanco. Sus ojos lucían hundidos e hinchados por haber llorado, aterrados como los de un animal enjaulado, y se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito, refrenando las ganas de salir corriendo y ocultarse.

Annabeth se preguntó si era así como se veía ella misma, así de aterrada y perdida, así de derrotada y confundida, pero parpadeó una vez más para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y esos pensamientos de su mente.

Miró a cada una de esas personas, personas a las que había visto tantas, tantas veces... prácticamente todos los días de su vida. Gente con la que había peleado codo con codo tantas veces, lo mismo que… que Percy.

Gente de la que sabía su nombre, su pasado, sus habilidades, sus fortalezas… lo mismo que ellos sabían las de ella. Comenzó a repetir mentalmente los nombres de todas esas personas en un intento de ocupar su mente en algo conocido, en un intento de calmarse, aunque en vano.

« _Clarisse la Rue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Nico ni Angelo, Christian Rodríguez, Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Calipso, Gleesoon Hedge, Grover Underwood…_ »

Se aclaró la garganta por última vez y apartó la mirada de todas esas personas que compartían su dolor y que aun así no podían llegar a comprenderlo del todo y prefirió centrarse en el sol que se ponía, entre nubes grisáceas, sabiendo que no podría hablar sin reprimir el llano si seguía mirándolos a la cara.

–Buenas tardes –llamó quedamente, con una voz que estaba a medio camino entre el temblor y la seguridad; internamente se reprendió a sí misma por haber usado el adjetivo de "buenas", ¿qué de bueno tenía ese día?-. Creo que no es necesario que repita la razón de que nos hallemos aquí reunidos hoy. Estamos aquí –murmuró, su voz quebrándose– para despedir a uno de los más grandes héroes que éste o el Campamento Júpiter o sencillamente toda la historia griega haya visto nunca.

»Un héroe que, todos recordaremos siempre, tenía mucho más que sólo fuerza y herencia divina. Un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

»Un amigo, un compañero, un campista ejemplar, un líder, un… un esposo maravilloso –continuó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que, sabía, era inútil intentar apartar–. Alguien que tenía una vida por delante –su voz se quebró definitivamente, e inhaló con profundidad en un intento por calmarse, mismo que finalmente se derrumbó cuando fijó los ojos en esa maldita mortaja azul dentro de la cual descansaba el cuerpo de Percy.

»Estamos aquí para despedir a Perseus Jackson –continuó–. Hijo de Poseidón y Sally Jackson, ex-pretor de Nueva Roma, miembro de la tripulación del _Argo II_ , salvador del mundo en por lo menos dos ocasiones… –se detuvo, sin poder aguantarlo más, sus ojos fijos en la pira funeraria de su esposo, de su… todo–. Vamos Percy –murmuró sin darse cuenta, su voz temblorosa, casi una súplica–. Esto ya ha pasado antes, sesos de alga… –sí, definitivamente era una súplica, algo extraño de oír en la voz de Annabeth Chase–. Éste es el momento en el que te apareces y nos dices a todos que no estás muerto… ¡Por favor! –rogó, mientras finalmente se permitía empezar a llorar, su espalda encorvada bajo el peso de violentos sollozos–. Tienes que levantarte… ¡Por favor..!

Pero no ocurrió nada, justo como el rostro de los Señores del Inframundo advertían, con su muda seriedad.

Notó que la miraban con algo que finalmente no supo identificar si era lástima o burla, pero que por una vez no le importaba, porque _por una vez no_ podía sentirse indignada, porque por una vez todo lo que sentía era ese dolor frío y ese vacío sordo; el dolor de haberlo perdido todo.

–Disculpen –consiguió murmurar quedamente antes de bajar del púlpito apresuradamente, su vista vuelta al suelo.

Se fijó en que algunas figuras se removían entre la multitud, pero sólo cuando levantó la vista se fijó en que pertenecían a su familia.

A lo lejos notó a su madre, Atenea, quien dio un paso hacia el frente, como para intentar alcanzarla, aunque finalmente, la diosa retrocedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya se dirigía hacia su madrastra, que la esperaba con los brazos extendidos y ese aspecto de muda comprensión.

Mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de Danya y los delgados brazos de la asiática la rodeaban, sus sollozos no hicieron sino intensificarse, al punto en el que casi le resultaba imposible escuchar lo que Quirón –quien había retomado la palabra tras ella bajar del estrado– decía.

–Tranquila –murmuró Danya suavemente en su oído, sabiendo de sobra que un "todo va a estar bien" era una simple mentira–. Tranquila.

Todo lo que Annabeth pudo hacer fue negar con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

–Él va a volver. Tiene que volver, ¿verdad? –preguntó, aunque en vano, pues no podía ni siquiera engañarse a sí misma.

No, se dio cuenta, esta vez no era como en su primera misión, ni como cuando Percy había vuelto después de la erupción del Monte Santa Helena.

No, esta vez no había una diosa perdida ni un hechizo ni nada que pudiera traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo, y no necesitaba ver el rostro del dios de la muerte para saberlo.

Porque no, esta vez él no iba a volver, y comparado con eso, cruzar el Tártaro completamente sola y desarmada parecía fácil, porque sin él, la vida no era más que el infierno más profundo y el abismo más oscuro.

* * *

 **Primero que nada... ¡perdón! Me siento como una mala persona... éste es justo el tipo de historias que no me gustan porque rompen tu corazón innecesariamente...**

 **Si les hace sentir mejor... yo también lloré al escribirla...**

 **¡Perdón por los sentimientos que no necesitaban!**


End file.
